farcryfandomcom-20200222-history
Vaas Montenegro
Vaas Montenegro is the secondary antagonist in Far Cry 3. He is also the most iconic character of this instalment of the game. Biography A man who has been on the island a little bit too long, Vaas is impulsive, sadistic, unstable and essentially insane. After Jason Brody and his friends accidently landed on the island, Vaas and his pirates kidnapped them. Vaas was going to hold them for ransom, but Jason and Liza escaped. When he re-captured them, he was determined to kill them. Vaas and his crew have a large presence on the island that can be diminished by repeatedly taking action against them. Vaas captured Liza in order to lure Jason in to a trap after Jason blew up the medusa. Vaas has a sister named Citra, who also wants him dead. She tells Jason to kill him. Which, he eventually succeeds in doing so. It was later revealed that she intended to have an incestous relationship with him so she will bear their next child who is seen as the perfect killer. Vaas is supposedly killed by Jason who stabs him repeatedly in the chest, it is unknown whether Vaas is dead though, as when he falls he moves his head and stares into Jason's eyes however this is likely because Jason was drugged at the time. When you fight him, he foreshadows that you will become him if you follow Citra. Death Debate It is believed by many that Vaas never died. This is however only speculation, there is of course more proof leading to his death then him surviving. There are several theories about Vaas still being alive. First is that Vaas and Jason never really fought. When attacking Vaas, Jason is stabbed by a knife, he then falls to the floor. The player can see Vaas walking away. It is possible that Vaas drugged Jason and left, leaving him in a dream battle. Another theory is that Vaas survived the stabbing. The fact that he stares into Jason’s eyes can be a hint. However, Vaas is confirmed dead by Citra. Some players still believe that he is alive because his body is never shown. If given some thought Citra had good reasons to lie to Jason, as well as Vaas had a good reason to maybe fake his death. This is all speculation, for now the official story is that Vaas died. Behind the Scenes *He is voiced and motion captured by Canadian actor Michael Mando. *His name is possibly derived from the name Servaas, the Dutch form of the Latin name Servatius, derived from ''servatus ''meaning "saved, redeemed". *Mando orginally auditioned for a different role, but didn't get it. Ubisoft, however, was very impressed by his performance that they decided to give him the ultimate antagonist role: Vaas. http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=RY6bpf3Oy30 *Vaas is the only antagonist in the Far Cry series whose fate is left in doubt or otherwise has a chance of being alive. Gallery far-cry-3-vaas.png|Vaas Montenegro Vaas.png|Vaas persuading Doug to pull the trigger FarCry3vaas.jpg|Vaas's insanity monologue Wallpaper far cry 3 04.jpeg|Concept art of Vaas Montenegro Vaas 3.jpg FC3_News_StoryTrailer_Thumb_140x80tcm1972711.jpg Category:Far Cry 3 Characters Category:Far Cry 3 Category:Characters